


Disney Store

by OfLaceAndGoggles



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/pseuds/OfLaceAndGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whirlwind trip through the mall. (re-posted from my deviantART)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Store

"Come on, Sonny! It's just a tiny sting and then it's over with!"  
"Dun wanna."  
"Oh come on, you got your lip pierced twice, didn't ya?"  
"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, maang! And I think getting my bellybutton pierced would hurt a hell of a lot more...."  
Joel sighed. "Wuss."  
Sonny reacted instantly, smacking Joel's shoulder. "I am _not_ a fokin wuss!"  
Joel only smirked. "Oh really? You hit like one."  
Sonny glared at him through his glasses, pushing his hair out of the way to glare at his boyfriend even better.  
Joel lost it, laughing hard. "I'm s-sorry....you just look so damn cute when your mad!"  
Sonny pouted while he waited for Joel to stop laughing. Joel was taking too long, so he snatched Joel's hat off his head and ran off through the mall with it on his head.  
"Hey! Fuck'n Skrilly! Get back here!" He laughed and chased his boyfriend through the food court, up and down the escalators, and around the fountain until he somehow lost sight of the younger dj.  
Where'd he go? He walked around the ground floor for a bit, thinking Sonny hadn't gone far when he heard someone yelling. "HOLY MOTHERFOK. THE DISNEY STORE!" Joel facepalmed. He'd better go get his boyfriend before he tried to buy everything....  
  
When he finally caught up to Sonny, he found him in the stuffed animal section, cuddling a massive Stitch plushie. It had to be nearly half Sonny's height, but he was dragging the thing with him while he flitted from shelf to shelf, a huge grin on his face. Joel walked up behind him and pulled his hat off his silly boyfriend's head and placed it back on his own head. "Enjoying yourself, fuckin' weirdo?"  
Sonny didn't even turn around, too mesmerized by all the Mickey Mouse merchandise. "Yeah, mang, for sure. Just look at all this crazy shit!" Joel snorted. "Crazy? How is it crazy?"  
"Crazy AWESOME, duhhh~" He ran over to the Disney Parks section and started putting on a set of the iconic mouse ears. "Joeljoeljoel. Come put one on. Nowwwww."  
Joel sighed. "Why? I already get compared to that midget enough..."  
Sonny pouted, the ears tilted on his head. "Because, it would be funny! Come on!"  
Joel scratched at his Meowski tattoo. "Fine...." he looked around the store to see if anyone was watching, and everyone else in the store seemed to be busy with something else. He took the silly hat from Sonny and stuck it on his head. On top of the other hat. He blinked just in time to see the flash of a camera. He saw Sonny holding up his iPhone, having just taken a picture. "Blackmail for the mau5 man~" The long-haired dj teased.  
  
Joel took the ears off with a huff. "Delete it."  
"Nope~ it's too good. Totally tweeting it right now."  
Joel groaned. Everyone knew he didn't really like Mickey Mouse. He was screwed now.  
Sonny put his phone back in his pocket, after not sending a single tweet. He'd send it when Joel fell asleep later. Instead, he walked up to the counter and bought the pair of ears he still had on his head and the giant Stitch plushie. He walked back to Joel with that grin on his face.  
"Are we through with our crazy "can haz" moment?" Joel smirked.  
Sonny smiled and kissed Joel's cheek. "Mhm~ let's go home and feed Meowingtons."  
Joel looked at him with mock horror. "He's gonna weigh eighty pounds before we're done with him, dude! You already fed him this morning....it's only two o'clock..." Joel checked the time on his phone to be sure. 2:18. Yeah, exactly.  
Sonny only giggled. "I know, Joely. I just wanna go home, m'kay? My feet are tired...." he whined like a little kid.  
Joel laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't run around like a maniac next time, then....."  
Sonny just smiled and held Joel's hand as they waited for the cab to get there.  
And that right there, was all Joel ever needed.


End file.
